YuGiOh!
by Azn-Tenshi
Summary: Todays the final tournament!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One:  
  
Rrrriiinnggg! Rrrriiinnnng! Rrrriiinnggg!   
  
Yugi: Morning already?  
  
Grandpa: Yugi! Breakfast!  
  
Yugi: Okay!  
  
**************************************  
  
-After Breakfast-  
  
Yugi I want to show you something. I should have gave this to you a long time ago.  
  
( Shows yugi a sword )  
  
Wow! a sword!  
  
Grandpa: It has the dark magician Symbol on it.  
  
Yugi: Cool!  
  
T.V: Today is the end of the tournament! So get ready finalists!  
  
Yugi: Yipee Yipoo YaY!  
  
Grandpa: Hurry get ready for the tournament!  
  
Yugi: Can I bring my sword?  
  
Grandpa: No its to valuable and someone could get hurt!  
  
Yugi Thinks: SHIT! Oh well I will bring anyway.  
  
Yugi: Todays the final tournament!  
  
Joey: Yeah!  
  
Mai: Don't get so excited wierdo  
  
Tea: I wonder what Marik will look like...  
  
************************************  
  
-In The Tournament-  
  
[ The Gang Arives ]  
  
Tea: I wonder wheres Marik?  
  
[Marik Arrives]  
  
Joey and Yugi Shouts: Holy SHIT!  
  
Tea Thinks: Hey hes pretty cute.  
  
Kaiba: The final tournament has come!   
  
Everybody: LETS DUEL!  
  
***********************************  
  
NOTE:   
  
This chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed Chapter one.  
  
This Chapter was made by Yume and Johnny! 


	2. Tea Meets Marik

Chapter Two:  
  
-In the tournament balloon-  
  
Kaiba: The tournament finals will start tomorrow so go practise and get some rest.  
  
Good luck to all. Cause you'll need it...  
  
Yugi: I can't wait to duel!   
  
Joey: Yeah!  
  
Marik Thinks: Fools you don't know what your gonna be up against!  
  
Tea comes in: Hey guys!  
  
Yugi Joey and Tristan: Hey Tea!  
  
Marik Thinks: Soo Teas her name... She looks pretty... What am I thinking? She is the pharoahs  
  
friend! That bitch...  
  
Tea Thinks: Malik is so cute... I think I like him... I wonder if he likes me...  
  
Tea whispers to Yugi and Joey: I have a secret.  
  
Joey: Hehe what is it?  
  
Tea: Promise not to tell?  
  
Joey: Okay...  
  
Yugi: I dunno...  
  
Tea: I kinda like Marik...  
  
Joey shouts: WHAT! YOU LIKE MARIK?!??!?!  
  
-Everybody heard-  
  
Tea: Joey! You told! Why can't you just shut the fuck up!  
  
Marik thinks: She likes me? Well maybe I like her too...  
  
*************************************************  
  
-Night time-  
  
Tea: Hey guys I will be right back... Just gotta go to the bathroom...  
  
Joey and Yugi: Okay...  
  
NOTE: She doesn't really go to the bathroom she goes to Maliks room.  
  
Tea knocks on the door: Knock Knock  
  
Marik: Who the hell is it???? Can't you see I am practising you fool!  
  
[Marik opens the door]  
  
Oh its you...  
  
Marik: Is it true you like me?  
  
Tea: Yes I admit it. I do like you.  
  
Marik: Oooo  
  
Tea: I think my friends are asleep...  
  
Marik: Would you like to sleep here? I have an extra bed.  
  
Tea: Sure! I don't know why you are so nice to me. My friends think your cruel.  
  
Marik: Those fools are your friends?!?!?!??!?!  
  
Tea: They are not fools you jerk!  
  
Marik: We shouldn't be fighting...  
  
I think its time to sleep.  
  
Tea: Okay.  
  
******************************************************  
  
-Next morning-  
  
Tea: Hmmm? I wonder Wheres Marik?  
  
[Tea goes out the room]  
  
Yugi And Joey: Tea where have you been??  
  
Tea: ummmm I thought your room was a little crowded so I got Kaiba to get me an extra room  
  
yeah thats it...  
  
Yugi and Joey: Ok........  
  
[In the Main Room]  
  
[Tea sees Marik]  
  
Tea Thinks: So thats where he is...  
  
Kaiba: Everybody the tournament will start now!  
  
Kaibas Workers: Mr Kaiba I am sorry but we have a problem with our dueling arena.  
  
Kaiba: Well go fix it then!!  
  
Kaiba's Worker: Yes Mr Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: I am sorry duelists we will have to duel tonight.  
  
Joey and Yugi: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Joey: Hey Marik you Bitch! I will beat in the tournament.  
  
Marik Thinks: What the Fuck? That fool he doesn't know who he will be up against.  
  
I shall kill him! 


End file.
